


Know me and I'm yours

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M, Mindfuck, Sorry Not Sorry, Tension, false kings, holy jani i have sinned, music vidoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: A music video gone wrong. After a few takes strange things start happening on the set.Inspired by PoTF's newest music video False Kings





	1. Take One

**Author's Note:**

> Someone take internet away from me.

It’s quite crowded. Actors, actresses, the bandmembers, the director and the whole technical crew, are all on the set. All around the poker table waiting for Miika’s directions.

 “Please, take a seat so we can start,” Miika smiles. Only at Marko. Although they’d worked together before, it’s been awhile and it seems like the ice has to be broken once more.

 

**Chattering people in the background. WOMAN IN RED faces MARKO after she plays her ToT card. She shows the Lift sign with her hands and keeps staring at Marko. Her face is almost unreadable. JANI sits next to her and watches.**

_Her gaze unsettles me. Yet her eyes aren’t the only ones that are fixed on me like that. The director’s observing me as well. Of course everybody’s watching me but it’s only_ his _chilly eyes that keep me pinned to my seat. It almost feels like he’s the puppet master and I’m his mere puppet._

_I carefully turn the card the actress has given me. Ah, the Temple of Thought reference. Somehow bittersweet memories._

_The scene’s done before I know it and when Miika and I make eye-contact, he smiles again._

_“You did well,” I read his lips._


	2. Take Two

“Marko, this suit is for you. We’re going to shoot the scenes in the bedroom.”

The singer is surprised how well the tuxedo fits. Almost as if it’s handmade. How did Miika know his exact measurements? He doesn’t remember discussing the costumes with him nor the tailor of the previous MK video.

_No time to think, time to act_.

 

**MARKO sits on the bed of his HOTEL ROOM facing the camera. Behind him is a symmetrical view. Nothing is out of the ordinary. But soon the vision seems to blur and twist and glitch. Marko however, keeps singing as if nothing’s wrong with his environment.**

 

_I’m singing and almost get carried away by it. Still, I need to focus and remember I’m acting. Still, the hand motions come so naturally. It’s almost like I don’t need any directions but then the director calls me and instructs me to do a slightly different hand gesture._

_“Good, just like that.”_

_Then his face disappears behind the camera again. Did I just see a hint of a smirk?_

 

_I start feeling dizzy but I keep up my façade. I can’t fail now. I can’t fail Miika. There’s something about him that captivates me._


	3. Take Three

They have to record a few more takes in the hotel room.

 “Just to be sure,” the director had said earlier that day. Marko didn’t mind. But when he sits on the bed for the hundredth time, he feels a bit strange. Didn’t Miika say they were done with these scenes the previous day?

 

_All of a sudden I feel uneasy. As I sing my usual lines, it almost feels like the props behind me are indeed changing: pulling apart, clashing into each other. My head starts aching but I can’t show that on my face. Not yet. According to Miika there are other more ‘intense’ scenes that need to be filmed. Guess I have to keep the mad man locked inside me until then._

_The camera’s directed at me, obviously. Many eyes fixed on me and Miika’s glare stands out from the others._

_Something tells me he isn’t just being a director. He isn’t just observing me from that point of view. He’s really looking at me. Does he see something in me that others don’t?_

_It both worries me and excites me. Please, Miika, tell me: what do you really see when you look at me like that?_


	4. Take Four

“You sure?”

 “I am. I have a clear vision of what I want, Marko. You can let yourself go. It will be amazing.”

 

**MARKO is in the bedroom. There’s something off about his appearance.**

**His left eye is completely white. It has gone blind by the scars that cover a part of the left side of his face.**

**His body language screams _don’t mess with me_.**

“You have a natural talent for this,” Miika praises during one of the rehearsals.

 “Thank the mad man in my mind for that,” Marko laughs.

 

Soon Marko has to go see the makeup artist to apply the scars. First he visits the bathroom quickly where washes his face.

 

_A blue and white eye stare back at me. A few thin stripes of scars run down my face. Is this…real? I haven’t seen the makeup artist yet._

_With a trembling, unsure hand I touch my cheek. I feel the uneven, roughened skin. This is_ real.

_And suddenly Miika standing behind me is too real._

“I knew those scars would suit you,” he smirks, clearly amused and interested.

 “How…?” Marko’s at loss of words.

“I had this vision. And I wanted to make it a reality.”


	5. Take Five

“Aren’t you going to wash off those scars?” Jari chuckles.

 “I don’t think so. In my opinion he looks rather stunning. Besides, Marko didn’t sit in the makeup chair so long only to wear it for a few minutes,” Miika answers in Marko’s place. The singer only grins before he sits down.

 “So, how long will it take before everything’s done?” Jani asks the director.

“A week. Two if we’re unlucky. But I think your parts are as good as done.”

 “What about me?” Marko asks too quick. Director and singer give each other a look.

“That, I still need to consider,” he mysteriously replies.

 

While Marko’s putting on his costume again he feels someone else’s sudden lurking presence. It’s Miika.

 “Looking real good,” he remarks, making Marko uncontrollably blush.

“You chose the suit. Fits like a second skin. How did you do that?”

 “By simply looking at you. Know that I’ve been watching you closely… with a director’s point of view of course,” he coughs the latter. “You see, I need to thoroughly know the people I’m working with.”

 

_You’re not an ordinary director, Miika. I still haven’t figured you out completely but I will. You just wait._


	6. Take Six

**MARKO joins MIIKA at the chess table.**

**They engage in an intense match of chess.**

 

“You have to outwit your opponent, be a few steps ahead in order to win. You need to _know_ who you’re playing against.”

 “Know their heart and very soul?” Marko questions.

“Exactly. It looks like you and I finally start to understand each other.”

 “In order to win, I have to know who you are, Miika.”

“Try me.”

 

_It’s as intense as Miika described. We’re predators circling each other. Trying to read each other by every subtle twitch of muscle. Pulling and pushing. A lethal dance on a glamorous checkered board. One step wrong and it’s over._

_I wish I could read Miika._

_Who are you really? You’ve built a wall around you._

 

“Check mate.”

 

_All this time, Miika knew me better. And now he owns me, controls me. He already did. I just didn’t realize._

_In frustration I throw the chess pieces off the board and walk away. I’m almost at the exit when I feel a firm hand grab my wrist._

_“Don’t be mad. Let me show you who I am.”_

_Before I know it Miika has closed the distance between our lips._


End file.
